bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Hair-Hunt Land MAX
Neo Hair-Hunt Land MAX (ネオ毛狩りランドMAX, Neo Kegari Rando MAX) is a location from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. It is a massive battlefield in the form of an amusement park, that Tsuru Tsurulina IV provides the block leaders of the Former Maruhage Empire with. Background True to the usual Maruhage Empire style, Neo Hair-Hunt Land MAX serves as both a base and a means to collect funding. After awakening from their cryogenic sleep, The Former Maruhage Empire is sent to this large amusement park base (which was crudely dropped on top of a run-down A-Block) to challenge Bo-bobo. Areas Runaway Gadget Area (暴走ガジェットエリア, Bōsō Gajetto Eria)/'Runaway Robot Ring': An arena that resembles a giant train track puzzle, guarded by Ujikin TOKIO, Chisuisui, and Star Saber. The main threat in this arena is the gigantic track-following robot: Gadget-kun, which will run down anyone in it's path. The arena's floor is made of multiple track plates that could be picked up and moved in order to create new paths for the robot to follow. Battlefield Requiem (戦場のレクイエム, Senjō no Rekuiemu): An arena that is guarded by Combat Blues, Swimsuit Girl, and Swimsuit Gal. It is a very long water slide that sucks up anyone who gets too close to the water, and is filled with many traps. Ice Mecha Ring (アイス・メカ・リング, Aisu Meka Ringu)/'Ice Mecha Rink': A large star-shaped ice ring arena guarded by Jeda the Wind God, Hagaiou, and Raparapa. The main method of fighting in this arena is through the use of large mechas. Any combatant who falls on the ice will sink into it and be frozen for the remainder of the battle. Merry-Go-Round Stage (メリーゴーランドステージ, Merī Gō Rando Sutēji)/'Scary-Go-Round': A merry go-round guarded by Three-Thousand Years, Yagyu, and Model. Torpedo Girl drags both Softon and Hatenko with her to this attraction, only to come across the former block leaders guarding it. Carp Feeding Corner (鯉の餌づけコーナー, Koi no Edzuke kōnā): Life and Death Triple (死生トリプル, Shisei Toripuru)/'Giant Coin Game Winner-Takes-All Stage': A colossal coin machine arena. Unlike the other arenas, it is divided into three parts, with its own block leader guarding an area. Each of the arena's three areas are based on different planes of existence, shown by the unique patterns on each area's walls. The only method of getting from one room to the other, is to either go through the walls, or to worm your way through the coin machines pipes. Anyone who is beaten will be spat out of the coin machine in the form of a random prize. The first area of the Life and Death Triple is known as the Present Area (現世エリア, Gensei Eria); This room has green buildings painted onto it's walls. It is initially guarded by Rububa the Bubbles, but after his defeat, Lambada assumes his role. The second area is known as the Heaven Area (天国エリア, Tengoku Eria), a room with pink clouds on a blue sky painted onto its walls. This area is guarded by Rem, who is initially still asleep by the rebels enter the arena. The third area is known as the Hell Area (地獄エリア, Jigoku Eria), a room with multi-colored flames decorating the walls. This area is guarded by Ishikawa Goemon, with some assistance from Kancho-kun. Hanpen Castle (ハンペン城, Hanpen-jō): A battle arena that isn't apart of Neo Hair-Hunt Land MAX. Instead, it is summoned by Hanpen in order to do proper battle with Bo-bobo. This arena is made of giant hanpen (fish cake) walls that divide the arena into several cells. These cells are filled with many ingredients one would find in oden. Challengers may pick up the oden ingredients and throw them at their opponents if necessary. Coliseum A large roman-style coliseum. This is where Tsuru Tsurulina III was located, and where his first battle with Bo-bobo took place. Other Locations Trivia *Despite literally landing in front of the rebels and used exclusively for combat, the amusement park it is already populated by many park visitors. References Category:Locations